Equilibrium
by TurnerPendragon
Summary: Jack x Anna. 21st century AU, where Anna is still a princess and Jack fills in for his friend Flynn.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

**A/N: This was never meant to be published, but then I finished it. It's based on a true story.**

Jack had never hated his best mate Flynn more than he did at the minute. Although the season hadn't started yet, the restaurant was livelier than on the most nights. It had been Jack's night off, initially, but then Flynn had faked ill. The amount of people flooding the buffet was enough to make his hair stand up. Luckily, his only job was to remove the used plates from tables and serve the drinks.

He was reporting to the chief, telling him how something seemed not to match up. He looked up from the notebook and that's when it happened. He saw her, as she walked in, in the company of a girl he had often seen in newspapers that were always laying around. She was smiling curiously.

Before he could approach them to lead them to a table, another waiter who had the same idea had already made it to them. Jack gritted his teeth, when Bunny smirked at him while passing, the girls following. When their eyes met, he winked at her. Anna bit her lip to stifle her laughter. Any other might have felt insulted by it, but Jack grinned.

He got his chance when the white-haired girl waved him over to order some good, fancy wine. He wrote it down quickly and gave his favorite a charming smile, before hurrying off. "He's got guts," she heard the white-haired lady say and he glanced behind at himself to see her companion staring at him, a teasing smile on her face.

"He's lovely," she said modestly. "Hey, sis, I'm going to get something sweet." She stood up and Jack jumped behind another waiter, waiting her to pass, before following.

"Hey there," he approached her. Anna glanced up and smiled at him, feeling more confident than ever before. Adrenaline rushed into her and she was brave, invincible.

"Hi," she replied, slightly nervous.

"Can I ask what's your name?" he asked, heart beating strongly in his chest. The princess smiled.

"I'm Anna," she offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Anna," he smiled, wiping the sweat off into his pants, before taking it. "I'm Jack."

Anna gave him a small smile and took the cup filled with ice cream. She returned to her seat without saying anything else. He stared after her, enjoying how her dress flowed behind and how her two braids bounced. She was so pure and he was undeserving of this purity. He sighed, before returning to work.

Meanwhile, the young girl was panicking. "What do I do?" she whispered to her sister, looking around to make sure he didn't hear her words. "How do I look?" she straightened herself up and gave an awkward smile.

"You're beautiful as ever," Elsa smiled, taking her hand in hers. "Listen, Anna," she said gently and Anna concentrated all her attention on the soon-to-be queen. "I want you to be happy."

"But I am happy!" the girl frowned. Elsa gave her a strange look. Ever since they were kids, the media had compared them – queen material and not. Although they both were loved, the pressure had grown far too big.

"I'm talking about the future, you little moron," she teased her younger sister. "What do you want to do in the future?"

Anna fell into deep thoughts. "Well," she started with hesitation, eyes darting to Jack who passed them by. "I've always wanted to make people happy."

"Go on," the princess motioned, ignoring Anna's fascination with the boy. "You can stare at him later." Jack, hearing that, grinned to himself. Anna blushed and turned to face her sister.

"That's it," she said, shrugging. "What does it have to do with us being here?"

"That's it?" Elsa sighed in disappointment. "The council keeps sending signals. They want us to do something, do anything." Anna stared at her with a blank face.

"When the coronation day is announced, every newspaper, TV channel and radio stations are tailing us. Everything there is about us two, will be published," the woman explained. "I need to know what are your plans for the future."

Anna pondered over it for a moment.

"How about volunteering? You could take on volunteer jobs to help the children around the world," Elsa offered, seeing her uncertainty. "You could start here!" She pointed towards the little blond girl, who was trying to reach the ice cream stand. She could not have been older than four years old and her helplessness went unnoticed by everyone. Before Anna could register what Elsa had said in her brain, she was already up and walking towards the little girl.

Jack noticed her leave the table. Surprised, he looked her go and smiled, when she knelt down next to a child. Realizing he could spare a moment, he stepped closer and listened in.

"Hi, little one," Anna said to her. "Do you want me to help you?"

The child stared at her, not understanding what she was saying. The princess soon realized it and pointed to the ice cream, earning a shy nod from the girl. Anna took the waffle from her and waved her hand at the flavors.

"Vanille," the child said. Anna repeated the word and smiled, before fulfilling her request.

Jack couldn't keep himself in check any longer. He stepped closer and tapped the blond girl on her nose. The startled girl looked at him with wide eyes, making Anna turn around. She saw Jack and her heart missed a beat. She hadn't expected him to see.

"I.." she said awkwardly, feeling the need to explain herself. "She was struggling and.. No one was helping her, so I.." Realizing she was still holding the ice cream, she turned around and knelt to be at the girl's height. She handed the child her ice cream and smiled, as she ran to her family.

"So sweet," she heard Jack say and stood up, warmth engulfing her. He was smiling gently. He leaned forward, catching a whiff of her shampoo's scent, before she returned to her seat, looking content with herself.

"I saw what he did," Elsa stated with a frown. "That was charming. I thought he was one of the wolves."

"Me too," Anna sighed, the sweet smile lingering on her face. She too had had her doubts about his sincerity towards her, but who could doubt a person being like a parent to a child?

They finished their dinners in silence. Anna kept glancing at Jack, completely enchanted by his kindness. Neither could Jack take his eyes off of her and when their eyes met, she would always turn away blushing or biting her lip. He thought it was cute. And at the same time, he felt embarrassed to be caught staring.

Elsa waved him over for a check, when she finally had enough of their flirtations. She took the pen, while Jack kept grinning at Anna, and scribbled down her message. She handed him the money, returning the check along with it. Jack looked at it, as soon as he was out of their sight.

_She thinks you're worthy of her._

_Do you think she's worthy of you?_

He raised his head and watched them go. By that moment, his heart had already exploded.

There was only one thing left to do. Without thinking, he ran after her.


End file.
